Amazing
by killajay
Summary: Cell has feelings for gohan and visits him. When gohan feels the same they both share their love together. Then goku comes in. :O


chichi and goku were about to leave

remeber gohan when we get back i should see you studying.

gohan nodded

yes mom. o

chichi smiled.

lets go goku.

and with that they took off...to a hosptal...i guess.

gohan sighed.

finally. a day to relax.

gohan ran and flopped on the couch.

then he flipped on the t.v. and turned to his favorite channel.

cell watched the whole time.

perfect...a time alone with the brat.

he opened the window and quietly went behind the couch.

then he tapped gohans shoulder.

gohan turned pale and turned around to cell.

he watched gohan in terror trying to find his words.

cell decided to say hi

hellooo gohan...long time no see...

h heeey c cell...

cell jumped and sat on the couch with him.

gohan tried to move but couldnt.

wh what are you d doing here.

oh you know...visiting an old enemy of mind.

and he leaned closer.

gohan scooted away.

cell moved closer again only annoyed.

gohan scooted untill he was at the armchair.

cell saw this as an oppurtunity and put gohan between his arms.

gohan shrunks back when cell leaned to his face.

cell smirked and kissed gohan.

he was so shocked that he had his mouth opened.

cell forced his tongue in,played with gohans and pulled back.

you know i had always had feelings for you.

gohan blinked a couple of times and pulled cell in for another kiss.

this time it was cells turn to be surprised and gohan put his tongue in cells mouth.

then he put his hands on cells neck and forced him down.

cell didnt know this would happen.

does he have feelings for me?

and as if he heard him gohan pulled away.

i had the same feelings for you.

this time gohan pulled him in a kiss gently.

cell never said to go soft because he liked what was happening before.

he turned his his head slightly and played with gohans tongue and his hands slowly moved down to gohans gi pants.

gohans eyes widened when he felt hands in his boxers.

he pulled away from cell and sat up.

cell was confused.

what is the matter?

gohan looked away.

cell...i cant.

gohan then looked towards cell and got up from the couch.

when gohan was halfway from the stairs he felt hisself spun around and felt hot lips on his.

gohan tried to pull back but , cell had him in his arms.

suddendly he felt cells tonge collide with his.

he couldnt help but play along.

he got his hands free and around cells neck.

gohan closed his eyes and angled his head so their kiss could be deeper.

cell moaned and picked gohan up and walked upstairs to his room.

gohan broke away when they were in his room.

cell knocked him down on gthe bed both panting.

gohan slid his fingers on cells neck and circled his bicep.

cell ran his hand on gohans cheek and fiddled with his bangs.

cell leaned forward for another kiss but , felt a finger on his lips.

he saw gohan shaking his head and whispered in his ear...if he has one.

lets speed things up.

and in less than a second , gohan was in his second state.

he slipped down and rubbed cells center.

cell clenched the bed spread and his cock came out.

gohan smirked and licked the head and sucked the body.

cell grabbed gohans hair and pushed in him deep.

gohan pulled up just enough to suck the head and began to lick it all around.

cell couldnt hold it any longer and came.

gohan pulled up and cleaned cells cock then licked his fingers.

wow cell...you came alot.

cell sat up and tugged on gohans gi.

lets say we get to the fun part.

gohan smirked and slid his shirt down and pulled off his gi and boxers.

when he was finished cell pushed him down and got to gohans crotch.

cell licked the body and sucked it.

aaah...aaaaah...

gohan moved cells head and forced him down when he came.

cell swallowed his seeds and sat up.

gohans face was flushed and they have not even did it yet.

gohan got up as well and laid cell down.

he put his anus on the tip of his member and leaned forward.

he licked cells neck and sat down.

cell groaned and grabbed gohans waist and guided him.

gohan sped up and pulled back.

he clawed cells stomach and kept coming back down with harder hits.

cell pulled gohan up and carried him to his desk.

gohan had no idea untill cell slipped into him.

gohan pushed back with cell holding one of his arms.

then cell used his other hand to hold gohans waist.

he smiled at gohans face and made even faster and harder thrusts , hittings gohans sensitive spot over and over.

gohan yelled as he came and cell came.

they collapsed on his bed and rested untill they heard the door open and close.

...shit...

gohan got his cloths on and told cell to hide under his bed since goku was already coming to his room.

hey son.

hi daddy.

goku looked at gohans hair.

why are you all powered up?

...crap...

gohan stuttered.

w well you see dad i i was h having a hard time with my uh studies.

gohan laughed nervously.

of course goku took the lie.

okay well good night son.

good night dad.

...later...

gohan was cuddling with cell under the covers.

cell kept trying to get in gohans pajamas but gohan kept telling him to wait untill everyone was asleep.

when the coast was clear cell already had gohans pants and boxers off and was in position.

gohan laid on his side with cell holding his left leg up.

when he saw gohan give him a signal that he could start he thrusted in .

gohan pulled on the bed sheet in pain.

seeing gohans face cell slowled down his pace and began to kiss gohans neck and shoulder.

gohan moaned.

cell speeded up and held gohans waist.

almost theeeeeeeere...

suddendly goku came in.

gohan froze.

cell froze.

and goku froze...

oh son didnt know you were...

gohan sat up with cell.

then he had a very mischivous idea.

he got up and hugged his dad.

daddy...wanna hang here for a little while.?

goku frowned.

dont think you can escape from this aaaaaaah...

gohan rubbed his fathers pants.

daddy... are you sure you dont wanna have a sleep over.

goku didnt say anything untill gohan stuck his hand in his pants.

oh kami yeeeeees...

gohan smirked and pulled his hand out then pulled goku over to his bed.

he laid him down and began to suck his cock.

cell smiled at gohans ass right there in front of him.

he pulled up and went inside gohan.

gohan moaned which made it vibrate on gokus cock which made goku feel even more pleasure.

gohan sucked harder as he was reaching his climax.

ooooooh cell...

cell came in gohan as goku came in his mouth.

cell laid down and watched the father and son.

gohan was hopping on gokus lap as he tried to restrain hisself from fucking gohan hisself.

gohan put one of his hands behind his head panting.

oh kami ive never felt like this ooooh...

gohan was slammed on gokus lap and again before he came inside him.

gohan fell between the two.

wow so amazing.


End file.
